Rei
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Las vacaciones se han termina. Llego el primer día de clases del año. Un día completamente normal en las vidas de Yusuke, Keiko y Kuwabara, pero hoy les esperara la sorpresa deen su escuela una nueva compañera , quien será?
1. Chapter 1

Rei 

Su nombre era Rei, y era una chica buena normal, que hacia sus tareas, sacaba buenas notas, ayudaba a su madre y a su hermano en la casa, una chica ejemplar. Pero al mudarse a una nueva ciudad, nuevos eventos la harán reflexionar sobre su verdadera identidad.

Misterio, romance, accion/aventura, drama

Nuevo fic, nuevo fic n.n talvez se pregunten que tiene que ver esto con Yu Yu Hakusho, pero en el próximo cap, se enteraran. A leer.

ººººº

_La oscuridad era profunda._

_Los árboles negros eran tan flacos y despiadados. Tendiendo sus ramas para atrapar a la criatura que a duras penas si podía respirar._

_Solo percibía el sonido de sus propios jadeos. Corriendo a través de ese horrible lugar abandonado por dios._

_Todo el cuerpo le dolía, las ramas como garras hiriendo su pálida piel, tan frágil. Sus pies tropezaron y cayo en el agua putrefacta, acorde a un lugar como ese._

_Hubiera querido quedarse allí, pero unos ruidos le obligaron a poner de pie una vez mas._

_Moriría antes que tener que volver._

_Llego hasta un claro. La luna sangrienta era lo único que se observaba en el firmamento. Mas gritos. Lo habían visto._

_Sus piernas estaban al limite, en cualquier momento ya no le sostendrían._

_Jadeo y gimió. No quería volver, nunca mas lo haría._

_Sentía como que el mundo la dejaba de lado._

_Y entones lo vio._

_Un extraño fulgor azul la rodeo._

_Con sus ojos abiertos al máximo, y sin otra opción se arrojo al centro de la luz._

_Y después todo se desvaneció._

ººººº

Un molesto ruido le llego los oídos. Gruño y se tapo mas con las cobijas, se puso la almohada sobre su cabeza. La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y un chico rubio de ojos azules ingreso a la habitación con molesta expresión.

-Rei! A levantarse!

-mmmmmmmm... -.-ZZZZZZZ

-Rei! Ò.o que te levantes!-y le tiraron del pie para sacarla de la cama. La chica se agarro del borde de la cama, renuente a salir. Al rubio se le lleno de venitas la cabeza. El pie se resbalo de su mano y se estrello contra el suelo. La chica volvió a hacerse un ovillo debajo de las mantas.

-Ya me arte de levantarte todos los días! Cuando vas a dejar de ser tan floja?!- sin mas tomo las mantas y las quito de la cama. La chica en ella, apretando momentáneamente los párpados, los abrió con lentitud.

Se apoyo en sus brazos, se tallo los ojos y miro las hora.-mmm... todavía es muy temprano.-dijo soñolienta, bostezo y miro al rubio, quien era su hermano.-Que pasa Kuro?

Tenia la boca levemente abierta y se le veía muy sonrojado. Rei miro hacia abajo, lo único que tenia puesto eran su ropa interior y una delgada sudadera.

Silencio.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Una mujer, de cabello castaña y mirada pacifica sonrio divertida, puso unas pequeñas tazas marrones en la mesa y la olla de arroz.-Ya esta el desayuno!-llamo a sus escandalosos hijos.

Minutos después los hermano se dispusieron a comer, Kuro tenia un ojo morado.-Rei, no deberías ser tan ruda.-concilio su madre.-sabes que Kuro no es tan fuerte como tu n.n

-Gracias kassan por la ayuda ¬¬.-se quejo dándole una mordida a su pescado.

-Y quien te manda a entrar en MI cuarto ¬¬-murmuro Rei, de cabello oscuro y mirada penetrante.

Mas tarde los chicos se levantaron y lavaron los platos, ayudaron a limpiar la casa, y después ambos estaban tirados en el sofá de la sala. Su madre los ve desde el umbral y sonríe con ternura.

-Chicos, hicieron un gran trabajo n-n

-ó.o#-ambos estaban un poco llenos de polvo por la barrida.

-Así que tomen su mesada y salgan a hacer lo que quieran, recuerden que ya pasado mañana empezaran las clases-y le entrego unos billetes a cada uno. Estos tenían los ojos como platos y se abalanzaron sobre la mujer.

-GRACIAS KAASAN- y se fueron corriendo a cambiarse.

Sakata Kasumi, el nombre de la madre, se sentó en el sofá suspirando. Su atención se centro en un pequeño marco sobre la mesita de te.-Ojala los vieras ahora.-dijo, sin tristeza, a la foto de su difunto esposo.

ººººº

El clima era templado. Con nubes blancas en el cielo. Probablemente llovería pero eso a ella no le era de mucha importancia. Volvió a sorber un poco de gaseosa de su vaso de plástico, y dio un pequeño bufido de fastidio.

-Que te pasa? -.o-la observo su hermano mayor con curiosidad, solo tenia una año mas que ella, pero se comportaba como si el ya supiera todo lo que pueda ser importante que tuviera que enseñarle a su hermana sobre la vida.

-Nada.-respondió con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Vamos, esto no será tan malo.-le sonrió, y dio una gran mordida a su hamburguesa. Estaba en un centro de comida rápida, en los asientos junto a la ventana.

-Habla por ti.-e hizo un puchero.-No es justo, tu eres de los que se adaptan con facilidad.

-Ni que tuvieras tantas amigas allá.-se rió acordándose de todas las niñas que corrían espantadas cuando Rei les dirigía su mirada de fiera. Se lo tenían merecido por creerse mejor que su hermana.

La situación era que la familia era originaria de las Islas Nansei, del distrito de Naze. Estas islas se encuentran muy alejadas de Japón, y es un lugar bastante apacible para vivir. Pero Kasumi acepto un trabajo muy importante y bastante remunerativo. Obviamente esto implicaba que tuvieran que irse a vivir al interior del país. Rei se había mostrado renuente a mudarse, pero claro no tuvo otra opción.

Y ahora tendría que encararse a esa nueva gente, nuevos lugares, y quien sabe que mas. Una porquería esto de la mudanza. Y encima ya se acabaron las vacaciones! Ya pasado maña tendría que asistir a su nueva escuela. Ya los veía, de seguro todos bromeando por su baja estatura, bueno si así eso ella sabría ponerlos en su lugar. No por nada había tomado clases de taekwondo.

Sorbió lo ultimo de gaseosa y observo con mucha atención un papa frita, que sostenía entre sus finos y delicados dedos.-No necesito amigos, para eso te tengo a ti.-este la miro.-eres mi muñeco para golpear favorito ¬u¬

-Ugh por eso dicen que el amor duele ¬¬U

Ya cuando terminaron, decidieron pasear un poco, ya que se quedarían allí bastante tiempo. Pasaron por enfrente de lo que seria su escuela. Era bonita, pero Rei tenia una mirada de indiferencia.

Entraron a una tienda y se compraron unos mangas.-Gracias por su compra, vuelvan pronto.-les dijo con sonrisa afectuosa la cajera.

-No entiendo que le ves a eso ¬¬

-Déjame de joder ¬¬#

-Que tiene de sorprendente un tipo mitad perro.-se burlo la pelinegra (Miko: si se lo están preguntando es de InuYasha n.n)

-Me gusta y ya ù.ú

-Esas cosas no existen, igual que los vampiros y los fantasmas. Cuando vas a madurar?-el carácter de Rei era muy cínico, no creía nada a menos que los viera con sus propios ojos.

-Y vos que sabes! Hay tantas cosas que no se pueden explicar, y con esta época tan tegnologizada ya no queda espacio para la imaginación.-espeto un poco enojado.

-Si claro, eres tan romántico Kuro, nunca cambias.-le palmeo con un gran sonrisa. A pesar de ser tan dura y cínica quería mucho a su hermano. Ario un poco los ojos al sentir una gota en su frente.

-Waa! Ya empezó a llover.-exclamo Kuro cubriéndose la cabeza, Apuro un poco el paso a casa.

-Solo es agua tarado.-exclamo Rei, a ella no era de importarle ese tipo de cosas, con clima camino a paso regular, empapándose. No le preocupa enfermarse.

Miro a lo alto sobre los techos, no sabia porque pero el agua le provocaba un extraño sentimiento, tal vez añoranza, probablemente de su otro hogar que también era de llover con frecuencia. Y le gustaba el cielo cuando se ponía de color blanco, el frescor del aire, era lindo. Sonrió.

Algo fugaz paso frente a sus ojos, fue un instante siquiera pero lo alcanzo a ver un poco. Una especie de borrón negro que saltaba sobre los tejados. Se quedo quieta analizando eso pero fue sorprendida.

-Te vas a quedar ahí o que?!-le grito Kuro desde la esquina.

Se apuro a llegar a su lado.-Oye, no viste algo extraño por allá?-le pregunto alzando un dedo a la dirección que le pareció que iba eso que vio.

-Que? Yo no vi nada. Que fue?

-Nada, supongo que algún gato que huía de la lluvia.-dijo con la mirada perdida.

-Hn, ya vámonos.

ººººº

El día había pasado con mucha rapidez. La noche se imponía en l cielo de un color morada oscuro, y aun seguía lloviznando. En l mayor parte de las casas las luces estaban apagadas.

Pero en una de ellas se encontraba una chica que no podía dormir.

Sakata Rei se revolvía en su cama, sudando y a veces gimiendo, apretando con fuerza las sabanas luchando contra algo.

Con exaltación se sentó en su cama, despertando de la pesadilla, jadeando se cubrió los ojos.-No otra vez.- Se lamento.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana, para ver hacia la oscuridad del cielo. Gotas de agua resbalaban por el vidrio y se podía apreciar algo difuminada el reflejo de su esbelta silueta.

De ves en cuando tenia esa pesadilla, y no entendían el porque.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo observando hacia la nada.

ººººº

Los dejo aquí, por favor manden algún review, aunque sea de tres letras T.T si?

La idea aun la tengo verde, pero ya madurara.

Hasta la proxima.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rei **

Las vacaciones se han termina. Llego el primer día de clases del año. Un día completamente normal en las vidas de Yusuke, Keiko y Kuwabara, pero hoy les esperara la sorpresa deen su escuela una nueva compañera , quien será?

Misterio, romance, accion/aventura, drama, humor

Capitulo 2

ººººº

Era un día soleado. Y mientras un parvada sobrevolaba las estructuras de la cuidad los chicos iban a paso lento a la escuela. El primer día de clases del año.

Las calles poco a poco se llenaban de jóvenes en uniformes, algunos felices, otros amargados de tener que empezar la escuela.

Grupos de chicas riendo y charlando sobre los chicos nuevos que entrarían este año. Y los chicos también charlando de cosas triviales, sin importarles demasiados las responsabilidades que tenían.

DIN DONG DIN... DIN DONG DIN

Al sonido de la campana los chicos se congregaron en la entrada, dejando su calzado en casilleros. Los pisos y las aulas estaban impecables, cosa que obviamente un duraría mucho. El murmullo común de la gente que charlaba poco a poca fue disminuyendo hasta que el profesor de la hora entraba a clase.

En una aula en especial, un chico de pelo echado hacia atrás gracias al gel, estaba apoyado en su banco con el cabeza entre los brazos. Le era tan aburrida las clases, a el solo le gustaría salir afuera y pelear con algún ente sobrenatural.

Además este año estaría solo en esa aula, ya que por sus notas bajas, tuvo que repetir el año, mientras que sus dos amigos pasaban al siguiente año. Bostezo y continuo con la cabeza gacha, aun cuando el profesor Iwamoto entro, ya no se molestaba en hacerle caso.

El gran hombre se acomodo los lentes, pidió a todos que hicieran silencio.-Buenos días alumnos, este es un nuevo año, así que espero que la mayoría de ustedes se esfuerce y tenga notas buenas, y también mantenerlas. No quisiéramos que terminaran como unos vagos toda su vida.-esto ultimo mas dirigido al chico que no levantaba la cabeza.

Este, que por supuesto se trataba de Yuske Urameshi apenas si abrió un ojo, sonrió con burla y volvió a su siesta. El profesor frunció el ceño un segundo, pero se sobrepuso.-Muy bien y ahora, antes de comenzar con sus clases les voy a presentar a una nueva alumna, que por sus notas altas, fue ascendida a este curso, así que no se sorprendan por ser un año menor a ustedes. Puedes entrar.

Yusuke gruño, fantástico, ahora tendría que aguantar a otra "Keiko", si tenia buenas notas debía querer decir que era de esas maniáticas obsesionadas con el estudio y muy aguafiestas. No le prestaría atención y así lo dejaría en paz. Oyó ligeros murmullos de el resto de los chicos y una voz suavemente femenina que decía buenos días mucho gusto.

No movió un músculo, se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando, así que por ahora quería dormir. Frunció el ceño cuando una ligera corriente de aire paso por su rostro. Con la mano se rasco la cara.

Abrió parcialmente un ojo, y vio perplejo a la nueva alumna, sentada justo al lado suyo. Se tallo los ojos y volvió a mirar. No lo podía creer, ni aunque le pagaran.

La chica se estaba poniendo nerviosa, de que ese chico la mirara como un bicho raro. Trato de ignorarlo, pero sintió como la estaban picando con un lápiz. Trato de contenerse, pero Yusuke continuaba picándola para asegurarse que era real.

Un motón de mini Yusukes le picaban por todos lados. Al final no pudo aguantar.-YA DEJAME DE JODER!

Iwamoto levanto la vista del libro.-Urameshi, Sakata al pasillo!

Ambos terminaron sosteniendo un balde sobre sus cabezas y el los brazos, todos llenos de agua.

ººººº

-Pero te lo juro Kuwa, es igualita!

-Si claro Urameshi, desde hace cuanto que no duermes?-dijo sarcástico su amigo pelinaranja, poniéndole una mano en la frente.

-Ya deja eso!.-murmuro fastidiado Yuske porque no le creía sobre la nueva compañera.

Iban caminando por el corredor apestado de otros chicos. Kuwabara y Keiko estaban en una grado mayor al de Yusuke, a lo que la castaña no dejaba de echarle en cara al moreno. Y hablando del rey de roma, la mencionada se acerco a los dos chicos.-Yuske, apenas el primer día de clases y ya te castigaron.

-hn ¬¬ estas en todo como la peste.

-ò.o cuando vas a ser mas responsable Yuske.

-Bueno, el dice que fue porque se quedo embelesado viendo a la chica nueva.-comento Kuwabara con voz maliciosa y picara sonrisa. Un aura oscura envolvió a Keiko.-que chica nueva?

El detective espiritual sudo la gota gorda.-no Keiko no es lo que piensas n.nU

-Entonces que es? ¬¬#-su mirada era tan afilada como un cuchillo.

-Yo... no me lo vas a creer.-empezó a retroceder asustado.

-Inténtalo.

-Keiko me estas asustando.

-Asustado, yo te mostrare que es asustarse.-Keiko empezó a correr para atrapar el moreno, este ni tonto ni zonzo se dio a la fuga, mientras que detrás de ellos los seguía Kuwabara con una sonrisa, no se quería perder el espectáculo.

La corrida los llevo asta la azotea de la escuela. El castaña estaba dispuesta a darle una paliza a Yuske por estar viendo a otras, pero de repente tropezó con la espalda del chico, que se había detenido abruptamente.-Que pasa?-pregunto poniéndose a un costado para saber que era lo que le hizo detenerse, Kuwabara también llego a su lado.-Que paso? Que me perdí?...

Los tres se quedaron asombrados. El un borde la chica nueva estaba apoyada leyendo un libro, era Rei Sakata, que tenia el cabello negro con tonos azulados, con una pequeña estrella blanca entre las hebras negras, una badana que cubría su frente, ojos grandes con pupilas pequeñas, como los gatos, y de color rojo rubí.

Era exactamente igual a Hiei, pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Claro que con pequeñas diferencias, el cabello, en ves de estar hacia arriba, era mas lacio como el de Yukina, pero bastante mas corto, los detalles faciales un poco mas delicados y femeninos, y claramente que era un mujer.

Ella levanto la vista de su libro y encaro a las personas que la miraban. Una de las cosas que odiaba era que la vieran de esa forma. Frunció un poco el ceño, y hablo.-Disculpen, puedo ayudarlos?

Keiko salió primero de su asombro, y les pego a los otros dos.-Que vergüenza, como pueden ser tan descarados para ver a una persona de esa forma.-se dirigió a Rei.-Perdón, esos dos no tienen cerebro. Soy Keiko Yukimura, del 3-B, mucho gusto.

-Rei Sakata, del 2-D (XD), soy nueva en esta escuela.

-Hola soy Kuwabara Kazuma, también del mismo grado de Keiko n/n.-le dio la mano a la pelinegra un poco sonrojado. Por alguna razón la chica le hacia recordar a Yukina. (Miko: ¬¬ no se da cuenta el muy tarado.)-El de haya es Yusuke Urameshi, nuestro amigo que se quedo en el mismo lugar.

-Si, el idiota que me hizo que me castigaran también ¬¬-lo miro feo, a lo que se parecía mucho cuando cierto demonio se enojaba.

-Es que me hiciste acordarme de alguien, es todo.-trato de disculparse Yusuke.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un chico rubio de ojos azules.-Hay estas, te estuve buscando por todos lados.

-Ugh ¬¬.-gruño Rei fastidiada.

-Ya el primer día y te castigan ò.o

-No fue mi culpa si ò.o

-Si, como en la otra vez que te hiciste la diabética para faltar a clases ù.u

Yuske, Keiko y Kuwabara quedaron relegados al fondo mientras los dos discutían.-Perdón... n.nU –dijo tímidamente Keiko.

El rubio se volteo a ver a estos.-Ya tan pronto empiezas a robarle a tus compañeros?!

-NO robo, solo encuentro las cosas antes de la gente las pierda ¬/¬

-Perdón...

-Y siempre vienés con la excusa de que eres cleptómana.

-No, ya esta muy quemada.

-PERDON!

-Que?!-gritaron en unísono los dos hermanos.

-Solo...-Keiko se avergonzó porque se le olvido lo que quería decir.- eh... hola n.nU

El rubio abrió grande los ojos, dándose cuenta por primera vez de la existencia de esas personas.-Hola! Soy Kuro Sakata, hermano de este monstruo, estoy en el 3-C. Perdón por la informalidad pero esta cosa siempre me saca de quicio ¬¬

-Gracias por tu afecto hermanito.-dijo Rei con voz cargada de fastidio.

-No se preocupe, yo también paso por lo mismo a veces.-comento mirando de reojo a Yusuke.

La puerta de la azotea volvió a abrirse por tercera veces, esta vez por la mano del profesor Takenaka, arqueo un poco las cejas.-Ya hacen diez minutos que empezaron las clases chicos.

-Lo sentimos profesor Takenaka.-se disculparon todos, excepto por Yusuke y Rei, e hicieron rápidas reverencias.

-Y ese gordo quien es? ¬¬-le pregunto le pelinegra a Urameshi.

-Un profesor bueno para nada que siempre esta molestando. "Yusuke haz tu tarea" "Urameshi presta atención" "Urameshi esto" "Urameshi lo otro"-había empezado a imitar el tono y comportamiento de profesor, haciéndose una versión chibi de si mismo y con los rasgos del mencionado. La joven sonrió escondiendo una risita. Pero que se detuvo y se aparto cuando una gran sombra con ojos rojos apareció detrás de Yusuke.

-Con que payaseando de nuevo, ven a mi oficina ahora mismo.-murmuro el profesor, llevándose a un chibi Yusuke que pataleaba y soltaba lagrimas.-Nuuuuuuuuuuu! TT0TT

Todos lo vieron con la gotita en la cabeza.-O.oUu

ººººº

El ultimo timbre del día sonaba, con el cielo ya empezando a ponerse azul en el horizonte. Todos los chicos de la escuela empacaban sus útiles, retirándose a sus respectivas casas.

Un grupo de tres chicos caminaban por el gran patio hacia la salida.

-Ahora te vas derechito a la casa.-dijo Keiko a Yusuke, que ya conociendo el comportamiento del chico, se iría a haraganear por las calles buscando pleitos. Yusuke solo gruño.

Kuwabara, volteando la cabeza, les aviso a sus amigos de algo que pasaba mas al costado. La chica que habían conocida en la azotea, Rei, estaba rodeada de algunos chicos, ella tratando de quitárselos de encima.

-Quieres que te lleva la cartera?-dijo uno.

-No.

-Te acompaño a tu casa?.-dijo otro algo sonrojado.

-No.

-Quieres tener una cita conmigo?.-dijo un castaño mas atrevido.

-NO

-Vamos di que si.-le insisto el chico de pelo castaño de la cita.

-Dije que no.-murmuro con mirada furibunda.

-Que linda te ves cuando te enojas.

-Déjenme en paz.-Rei empezó a apurar el paso. Ya estaban por volver a insistirle cuando Kuwabara se puso en medio.-La dama dijo que no.

-Mueve tarado, esto no es de tu incumbencia. Como si ella fuera a fijarse en un cara de mono como tu.-le apunto con el dedo índice uno de los chicos.

El pelinaranja apretó los dientes. Iban a lanzarse a pelear ahí mismo, no obstante, los tres chicos se detuvieron al ver a Urameshi parado detrás de su amigo. Obviamente era pelea la tenían perdida. Con desgana desistieron, y gruñendo se marcharon.

Sakata, sosteniendo su cartera con ambas manos, los observo con agradecimiento.-Gracias por sacármelos de encima, pero yo podía sola.-se burlo guiñando un ojo.

-Para servirte.-comento sonriente el pelinaranja. Poco después, Kuro se encontró con su hermana en la entrada, disculpándose por el atraso. Y como su casa quedaban en la misma dirección de las de Yusuke y sus amigos los acompañaron.

Ya cuando los chicos que habían conocido entraban por la puerta de la casa, Kuwabara también se despedía yéndose a la dirección contraria a la de Keiko y Yusuke. La chica tenia una expresión algo pensativa.-Parece una buena chica.

-Cual? La otra gemela de Hiei.-se burlo el detective.

-Es extraño. No será alguna de esas casualidades, que son demasiada casualidad?-pregunto observando la reacción que podría hacer el otro. La cual fue solamente encogerse de hombros y poner expresión de relajada despreocupación.-Ya dijiste que son buenas personas, para que dar vueltas al asunto?

-Creo que tienes razón.-suspiro y luego sonrió.-Esta vez.

-Oye!

Keiko no dejo de sonreír.

Continuara...

**Pastelito**: Mira tu! Yo hago lo mismo también o.o!!!! claro que acá no se puede hacer eso. Te dio intriga no? me alegro que me escribieras amiga n-n ojala te guste este y la cosa se allá aclaro un poquito... o quizás te aya generado mas dudas todavía? Lo único que queda es seguir leyendo, que va a hacer -.- Nos vemos amiga.

**Roo-16:** hola gracias por pedir la continuación, como que no tengo mucha gente interesada, pero los que si los pareció muuuuuuuuuuucho, haber como le sigo después. Nos vemos

Y para los que aya leído y no comentaron (como si fueran tantos) ojala le aya parecido al menos interesante y comenten en el futuro.

Nos vemos. n-n


End file.
